Austin & Ally's Adventurous Adventures!
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: In a city called Miami, four friends have the times of their lives! Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish all have exciting adventures together and you could be apart of them! Send me an OC and what you want to happen and I'll write you your own personalized one-shot!
1. Day at the Beach!

"Day at the Beach"

"Let's go!" Austin yelled at Ally. She scrambled for her song book, but it was nowhere else in sight. Ally fell to her knees, suddenly thinking that her not finding her book would prevent her from going to the beach. See, Ally hated the beach, but Austin wanted everyone, including Trish, Dallas and Dez, to go. Ally looked at Sonic Boom, no one was here because it was rather hot and windy which was the perfect day for the beach.

Austin knelt down, looking Ally in the eyes. Ally started to breathe heavily, he knew she didn't want to go, and was looking for a reason not to. "Ally, remember that time when you helped me face my fear of umbrellas?" Austin said; feeling slightly embarrassed that he even had a fear of such sorts. She nodded. "Well, it's time I help you face your fear. I promise when we get to the beach, I, nor Dez, will splash you with water." Ally was reluctant, seeing as past times trusting Austin ended up going amiss. But then he looked into her eyes and made her almost certain that it was going to be okay.

It was so **not** okay. Austin lied, and they all splashed her with water. She tried to put her smile on and act like she was in love with their goofiness. But it was apparent, and even Dallas knew, she was not happy at all. Dez grabbed Austin and Dallas' hand and brought them into a group huddle. "Ally needs to learn the beach is a fun place. She's being way too uptight." Dez stated, and the two boys nodded their heads. "So… what do we do?" Austin asked quickly, glancing back at his slightly soaked friend in the sand. "I'll grab her arms, you grab her legs." Dallas instructed, bounding over to Ally. She smiled shyly at him, and he began to smooth talk her. Whatever he said, she gave him her arms with no hesitation. And as quickly as a jet in the sky, he grabbed them and Austin and Dez caught her legs. Trish laughed as they hauled her over to the roaring waters. Ally screamed and kicked, as beach goers were concerned and laughing along. And in she went. The cold water splashing all over her body like silk sheets. She shivered as the water made itself into places she didn't want it, and fury took over. When her head came from the ocean, the boys and Trish were laughing. Even the lifeguard. But then she smiled, fooling the boys into believing she liked that. She ran after Austin, Dez and Dallas, Trish running back into the water to avoid Ally's attack. They ran and ran, but Ally still stayed a few feet behind. She tugged on their suits and even caught Dallas' leg, but he wiggled away and caught up with the boys as if she never touched him. Ally face planted into the hot sand, and people looked at her crazily. Trish ran up to her friend and they all surrounded her. "Are you okay?" Austin asked, stifling tiny laughs. But Dez was full out laughing and wasn't afraid of it. "This… is why I hate the beach." Salty sand filled her mouth slightly.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you? If this gets successful, I'll do more and even take OC's if you'd like. I could even make stories for you and a character you like. Just know now, I don't write smut.**


	2. There, Perfect

A/N: This one goes out to ZigZag5747! Quick warning, this will be kind of short, and the OC from ZigZag5747 only appears once, but I think I did okay. Also, if Starvista is reading this, I have a note for you at the very bottom. It's important.

"There. Perfect."

"Um, Austin, do you want to go to the arcade?" Ally begs. Austin, Dez and even Trish looked up in shock. Ally blushed under their gazes, as Austin smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't want to go to that book convention-" Dez's voice was cut off by Trish's hand, making him squeak. "I just... wanted to do something you liked." Ally giggled as he moved closer. "Trish! Move your hand up 4 inches!" Dez yelled into her hand. She understood and covered his and her eyes as Austin and Ally kissed. The two had to get used to the way they acted, especially when they kissed. It was just... horrid, seeing their best friends swap spit every two seconds.

"Come on Ally! First you want to come; now you won't even get close to the machine?" Austin says, shooting the ball into its hole and scoring 50 points. Ally stared at it with disgust, suddenly interested in that book convention Dez was talking about. Austin grabbed her hand and showed her the machine, tossing a ball her way. "Go ahead, try." He says encouragingly. She throws the ball, and just her luck, it breaks the scoreboard. "You're paying for that!" A short, tanned dude in the corner of the arcade shouted. Austin nodded and handed the man at least $300 worth of 20 dollar bills. "Woe... dude, you're loaded!" He yelled. "No, I'm Austin Moon." Austin flashed a fake smile and came back to see Ally, who was looking rather guilty, but was met with another. She was tall and pale, with reddish brown locks flowing on her right shoulder. She wore black skin tight jeans, too tight for her to breathe in. She had a pink flowy top escalating down her breasts, which had a V like style and avoided hiding any cleavage. "You're girlfriend doesn't have very good aim." She said, a thick British accent framing her words all sultry like. He gulped, looking around nervously for Ally. But he couldn't find his brunette lover. With ease, the girl who was nameless tossed the ball up the alley. She got 100 points.

"Are you really going to sit around all day and mope? I'm sure Austin isn't a skirt chaser." Trish reassured her friend so very softly. Dez nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. If he liked a hot girl, he'd forget all about his last. Kind of like he did with you..." Dez began to wonder, until Trish slapping him upside the head made him come back to earth. "She was flawless. She could have any guy in that whole entire arcade, and yet, she took him..." Ally trailed off, not wanting to even think about the boy. "He's still yours!" Trish said, slamming a hand on the counter. "ALLY! ALLY! Thank goodness you're alright!" Austin yelled, running toward the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, straightening up a notch. He felt awkward with Trish and Dez there, so he took her hand and led her up into the music room. "Why'd you leave, Ally?" Austin asked. Ally sat him down on her ruby red couch, grinning at his protectiveness. "You were busy." She said simply. Suddenly, she felt silly for being jealous of some girl she hardly knew. "Oh... yeah, that." Austin blushed a furious red, the furious red he blushed when he was with Ally and she sang one of her songs with him. "'Oh yeah that' what?" Ally snapped unexpectedly. Austin stared into her eyes, but they were hard and filled with anger. "She just kept flirting with me! I didn't flirt back, though. I'd never!" Austin said, practically begging on his knees. But Ally pushed him back. "I want nothing to do with you, Austin Moon. We're over." She walked out of the room, making sure to toss the bracelet he made her for her birthday at his face.

Austin sat in the food court all day, too distraught to talk. He heard a chair scratch the ground beside him. "Hey, Austin." Someone said. Austin looked up and saw a grinning Dallas, but knew it was feeling slightly forced. "What?" Austin snapped. Dallas' smile fell from his face and fought for the right words to say. "Um... I heard about the split. I know you really liked Ally-" "I didn't like Ally! I loved her! She was everything to me. She made me happy and brought my bad days to light. She made me feel like I was famous before I even was. Now she hates my freaking guts." Austin interrupts, slouching in his chair. Dallas couldn't help it. He hugged Austin. At first, it was awkward, but Austin truly enjoyed having a good friend around. "I don't know if it helps... but Ally loves you too. It'd be helpful in getting her back if you told her how you feel. You know women and their feelings." With that, Dallas walked back to the cellphone accessory cart. "Wait!" Austin yelled after the tanned boy. "Yep?" Dallas said, popping the 'P'. "When did you become Dr. Phil?" Austin joked. Dallas shook his head with a genuine smile. "Shut up, Blondie."

Ally sat down on the counter with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she broke it off with Austin. All thought of him ran through her head. His eyes when they sparkled at night. His smile when it showed his pearly whites. He cheeks, that she just wanted to squeeze so bad! Everything. "I love the things you do, that's how you do the things you love. The way you say it, put me through it, I guess I always knew. I love the way you get me, don't correct me, I'm not wrong. This could be a love song. It could be our love song." Someone sang. Ally hopped off the counter, locking eyes with Austin. He held a bouquet of roses in his hand with chocolates in the other. "What about your British girl?" "Ally! I love you!" He yells. She freezes, looking into eyes and being able to tell he wasn't lying. "Besides, I caught her making out with some pour soul on my way here. You're much better." "You... I- I love you too." She stumbled over her words like a cripple on a rocky road. "Will you be mine, Ally Cecilia (Not sure if that is her middle name but I like it anyway!) Dawson?" Austin pleaded. She set the flowers aside, along with the chocolates. "Heck yeah." She said, kissing him passionately. Suddenly, his eyes popped open in forgetfulness. He tried to pull away, but Ally was too strong. "Ally!" He mumbled against her lips. "Yeah?" She asked innocently. "You forgot something." Said Austin. She pulled away as Austin slid on her bracelet. "There. Perfect."

**A/N: Starvista, I'm SOOOOOO sorry. My iPod that I wrote your story on messed up and locked me out of it so now I have to rewrite it. I really hope you can wait a little longer? Until then, I'll post an original of mine.**


	3. Let's Play Matchmaker

A/N: Coming all the way from my house to your heads, here's Starvista's story!

"Let's Play Matchmaker"

"I swear, Dez. Touch my cheeks again and I'll ruin you." Trish threatened the tall boy as they walked down the street. Dez scoffed, placing a hand on his hip. "Can you blame me? They're so chubby!" He exclaims, attempting to squeeze them again. She karate-chopped his arms and pushed him into the road. That's when she heard sirens blaring. Dez got up and pointed toward a hooded boy running away from some graffiti he was making. It read, "The love that lasts the longest, burns the best". Trish and Dez ran away, trying not to be caught up in being asked questions.

"Are you sure? I really like the blue one." Ally states, flipping a blue tie at Austin. "But my favorite color is yellow." Austin debated, holding a yellow tie to his suit... his red suit. "It doesn't matter. Your suit will be loud enough." Ally sighs, taking a customer's money and bagging their violin. "Major alert!" Trish yelled, shooing people out of the store and outside. Against Ally's protests, she locked the door and stared straight ahead. "Guess who I saw running away from the cops?" She yelled, smiling happily. Dez smiled too, but was rather in the dark on the whole, "Who was running down the street" thing. "You better say Spiderman on a unicycle or else I'm going to be really angry." Ally shouted, crossing her arms. Trish rolled her eyes playfully. "Mitchel Leon." Trish said, waiting for Ally's expression. At first, it started out slow, but her grin turned into squealing and happiness. "Oh my! Me Ta is here!" Ally danced awkwardly as Trish, Dez and Austin began to stop her. "Who is Me Ta?" Austin asked in utter confusion. "My old guy friend. We go way back. Hey, I wonder if Ameria is here too." Ally wondered. Trish nodded in agreement when the door was knocked upon. Other than the customers, two faces stood out on the glass. "AHHHHHHH!" Trish and Ally ran to the door and opened it. "Come on in!" Ally greeted, shoveling her friends inside. "Not you!" Trish yelled at the customers. They all cowered away, patience growing thin. The two fell into step as they looked at their old friends. All though Trish and Ameria had some difficulties, they always stayed true when Ally was around. "Ameria! How tall you've gotten!" Ally says, hugging the girl. She moves onto Mitchel, looking him up and down. The boy was barely half an inch taller than Ameria. "Mitchel... how... handsome you've gotten!" She said, hugging his torso. At least it was true. Ally saw a confused Austin smiling shyly in the corner. She nodded him over as Mitchel and Ameria looked around. "Hi." Austin greeted. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE AUSTIN MOON!" She jumped on him as they tumbled to the floor, causing Austin to squeal like a girl (Am I the only one who find Ross' scream hilarious?). Mitchel stood awkwardly as he glared at the two, and Ally felt Trish and Dez smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ally said, sidling up to Trish and Dez. "Ameria needs to fix those dead ends. So not attractive." Dez commented. Trish slapped him upside the head, before giggling. "It's obvious what we need to do." Trish answered. "That's right; take her to a hair salon." Dez, yet again, guessed wrong. It took all Trish's and Ally's help to keep her from punching Dez into next week. "Nope, Dimwit. Ally, you got me?" "Let's play matchmaker."

Trish had called a special meeting at Sonic Boom, and Ally was 10 minutes early, of course. "Where's that whack doodle now?" Trish said, straightening her flouncy pink dress out. "Here he is." Ally informed as Dez rolled rather clumsily into the counter. Ally sighed and helped Dez up as he shook his hair vigorously. "Cupid, step aside, The Love Whisperer is in the house." Dez cockily smiled at nothing. Trish pushed him to the ground when she saw Austin, Ameria and Mitchel walk in. "Hey guys." Ally said nervously. Tonight, Ally planned a special date night, really, Ally, Trish, Dez and Austin were going to ditch Ameria and Mitchel and leave them at the restaurant... alone. Ally took Dez as her date, seeing as Trish didn't want to be caught dead with him. And Trish happily took Austin as her date. Ameria and Mitchel locked eyes before looking away rather shyly. Then, unlike Mitchel, he took Ameria's hand and led her out of Sonic Boom, getting into the limo provided by Mr. Austin Moon.

At the restaurant, Austin hooked the girls and Dez into a corner, and Ameria and Mitchel couldn't see because they were in front. "What if this doesn't work?" Austin said shakily. Dez shook his head disapprovingly at his best friend. "Have faith, brother." He says, before walking off goofily after the couple. Austin, Trish and Ally slowly followed, feeling their stomachs turn. Dez held a chair out smiling as Ameria and Mitchel sat across from him. Before Ally could sit down, Trish barged in and took the seat, as Dez patiently pushed her in. Then he motioned for Austin to sit next to Trish, and Dez held out the chair for Ally. "Such a gentleman." Ameria complemented. "Oh, I know. Mitchel is the sweetest guy around." Dez jabbed his finger in the direction of a blushing Mitchel, and Ameria chuckled nervously, knowing that's not at all she was referring to. The second Dez sat down, Ally stood up immediately. "Oh my! Trish! I think I'm choking!" Ally said through strained puffs of air. Ameria and Mitchel cocked their heads, "Ally, you haven't even ordered anything to choke on." Mitchel pointed out. Austin jumped in quickly. "She needs CPR!" He yelled. A waiter tried to come and help, but Austin pushed him away. "She needs it... all the way over there," He said, pointing behind some big ferns. Dez and Trish ran over, carrying Ally dramatically away, leaving Austin and the waiter waiting for an explanation, "And... not from you." He quickly bolted toward the ferns, bending down as Ameria and Mitchel looked confusingly at each other, before the waiter asked their orders.

Halfway through the date, the friends grew tired of kneeling behind ferns for an hour, and the aroma of steak and shrimp was weakening. A waiter walked by, holding an empty tray. "Hey! You!" Austin called at the man. The man turned to the four friends, looking annoyed. "What do you pests want?" Austin shrunk back, holding his knees to his chest. Trish angrily stood in front of the waiter, looking more furious than Ally had ever seen, and that's saying something. "Look, puny McButtMunch. I don't know who you think you are pushing my friends around like that, but if you ever... *ever*, think of insulting them like that, that tray will go up your butt. Now, we're trying to set our two best friends up on a date cause gosh darn it, they're in love. So if you don't mind, get us some food!" Trish yelled in his face, but didn't even faze the loud customers. The waiter swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head before grabbing a tray of shrimp and cokes from a passing waiter and handing them Austin. Then, with as much dignity as he had left, he quickly walked away. Her friends praised her with "Yeah Trish!" And "You go girl!"

"I hope Ally is okay." Ameria said, looking around. She had switched seats into the chair Trish sat in; she was looking directly at him. He smiled before leaning in. "You didn't notice? They're over there spying on us." Mitchel smiles. Ameria catches Austin's chocolate brown eyes for a second. "Wow, you're right. I just now noticed this feels like a date." Ameria said shyly. Mitchel's heart fluttered at the thought that his best friend, A.K.A. his crush, Kind of sort of admitted this was a date. He saw her study his face and his heart started to pick up. Was she going to kiss him? He slowly leaned in, and Ameria smiled before picking up her white napkin and wiping his face free of food. "There." She said, smiling. Mitchel slowly sunk back into his seat as she began to eat up the scraps of her steak. "You know, I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, you're really-" "Dang it, Ameria!" Something in Mitchel snapped. "We've been best friends for years and I've loved you for all those years. You never even spared me a loving glance and you never considered how I felt! I want to be with you, I do! But you ignore me like I'm just nothing. Do you know how hard it is to not kiss you every time you look me in the eyes?" Mitchel stood over next to Ameria. "Mitchel... let's not do this here." She said, standing up next to him. "No, let's. I love you Ameria. And whether you believe me or like me too, I still will. Because I'm hopelessly in love with-" She grabbed his shirt collar and smashed her lips to his, savoring him as she let go. He blinked in surprise. "You. I love you too, Mitchel." She said, before pulling him from the restaurant and outside to the limo. The customers soon went back to eating, murmuring along themselves. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez smiled as they saw them run into the limo, and watched the limo pull off... and- uh oh. How were they supposed to get home?

A/N: Hoped you liked it! I worked hard.


	4. Taken

**For MewZoeyGrant, stay cool girlfriend! This chapter will be different, because mainly, it will be taken in Ally's POV, not the third person. This song is kind of based off of Taken by One Direction, but in the mind of the girl, not the guy. If you don't like One Direction, or haven't heard this song, then you don't really have to listen to it... But I'd like you to.**

I've never shared. Never ever. Not my toys, not my song book, not my friends, and definitely not Austin. Cassidy Chambers. She tried to take my Austin. She tried to slip him out of my hands and take him away. But I knew better than to let it happen. The tricky part wasn't keeping Austin from knowing, I mean, if he knew I was clingy, he'd probably never talk to me again. But, I'm not clingy. It's just I don't share. So I let her do things that, if Austin was two times as clueless as he already was, I would've snapped her neck in half. She tickled him. She ran her hands up and down his arms. She purred. It was sickening. I never did anything, Even though snatching a customer's fork and jabbing her eyes out and throwing them at her face crossed my mind, I didn't do it. Otherwise, I'd be in prison. I never really did anything... until yesterday.

"Hey, boo." Austin greeted me with rainbows and smiles. I giggled and pecked his cheek before entering the Melody Diner. I felt unnerved coming here knowing that Cassidy would be behind that counter, keeping her snake like eyes on me and Austin, cuddling and kissing. And I know what she wanted to do. She wanted to be the one doing it. Two months ago, before she left for L.A., I wanted to be in her place as Austin begged at her ankles. But when her band dropped her, and she took seven busses to get back to Miami, I had already taken him. And she couldn't have been more furious. Trish and Dez sat across from us, picking at each other as Dez must've made her angry again. I looked up at Austin and he smiled down at me, but some fear was in his eyes. I knew why. Cassidy was on her way over to our table. "Hi guys. Austin." She addressed him individually and my heart began to beat in my ears. I clenched the table and waited patiently as she placed the menus down and took the others' drinks. Then she began to walk away when I cleared my throat. She turned around, obviously annoyed. "What?" She asked. I looked down at my side of the table, which was empty. "Um, I need a menu and a drink please." I say, suddenly feeling the urge to kill everything in my path. Exception of Austin, Dez and Trish. "No, what you need is to take a chill pill and relax... and die, maybe." She whispered so only I could hear, but I felt Austin tense next to me. She pulled back and smiled, "Coming up!" She chirped before prancing away from our table, when she suddenly tripped and fell. I suppressed my laughter as Dez helped her up, apologizing. "Why are you apologizing?" I ask him as an embarrassed Cassidy walks away. He sneers in her direction and then winks at me, "She tripped on my foot." Something about his tone of voice made me smile, even though I shouldn't have, Dez heard what she said, and he tripped her for me. 'Thanks' I mouthed to Dez. He nodded and looked at his menu.

Finally, I got some soup, because Cassidy claimed all of the things I ordered they were out of. However, a part of me felt as if eating the soup wasn't a good idea. I felt like she spit in it. I pushed it away and decided to grab something at home. Austin looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled, before going back to his French fries. Austin was never one to start fights, which is probably why he pretended to ignore Cassidy and her attempts. He knew I was a somewhat calm person, which meant I could deal. But it annoyed me that he let her treat me like this. I got up to go to the bathroom when I felt something slam into my side. I fell to the floor as I saw two sodas soak my white jeans and a plate of fries fall on me. I looked up to see Cassidy holding her mouth as if she was actually sorry. I don't know what took over me, but I slid my leg under her and she went crashing to the floor. The whole restaurant turned to look at us, causing me to blush. I got off the floor and walked out of the Melody Diner. As I was walking, I heard Dallas call out to me, but I ignored it. "Are you okay?!" He asked. I turned to him abruptly. "No! I'm never going there again." I yelled, pointing at the door to the diner before running back to Sonic Boom.

It had been a few minutes since I got there, I had yet to change out of my clothes, and my hair became sticky from the soda. But I didn't care. Where was Austin? I walked from my music room and down the steps when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked toward the door and saw Austin standing there smiling at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He walked halfway up the stairs to see me. "I know you're mad. So I talked to Cassidy…" Said Austin. I narrowed my eyes at the sound of Cassidy's name. "I told her to buzz of cause there is only one girl in my life. Ally Dawson. And… I told her that her butt looked big in her pants." Austin said with a smirk. I threw my arms around his body and smirked. "Thank you, Austin. It's about time." I said to him. He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I pulled away instantly, growing irritated. "I've been getting bullied by Cassidy ever since I started dating you." "I only let her do that because I knew one day you'd take care of it. And you did. Cassidy was shaking in her boots after she got up from the floor." I grinned and hugged him again. "Ah… I'm going to kill you."

**A/N: Wasn't my best work, but I think I did okay. Hope you liked it MewZoeyGrant**


	5. I'm Austin, I'll Be Your Waiter

**A/N: I've been gone for a really long time. So here is a oneshot that has been sitting on my Nook Color for ages.**

"I'm Austin, I'll Be Your Waiter."

Plot: Ally takes a trip to the Melody Diner with Trish when she meets a cute blonde, "Hi, I'm Austin and I'll be your waiter."

"Just pick." Ally murmured, sitting the red menu down in front of herself and stared at the specials. Today was Ally's day off from work and she wanted to try out the new diner. "Don't drop it!" A beautiful girl sang in tune, it was directed at a blonde boy, his back turned. Trish rolled her eyes at this. "You know, we could just go to Suzy's Soups. I hear the spider in the soup thing has blown over. I can't believe I wasn't the genious who thought of that!" Trish threw her hands in the air and went back to reading the menu. Of course, Trish turned the pity on her.

Ally's eyes were beginning to strain, she just couldn't pay attention. She was way too sucked into the thought of having to order. Maybe when the waiter asked, she could go into a coughing fit and make Trish do it instead. Or maybe she could pretend to have lost her voice and point at the picture or something. Or maybe- "Having trouble?" A low, melodic voice whispered in her ear. She jumped up, good thing the boy moved before she could knock his eye out. "Whoa! Sorry for startling you. You should probably get-"

"Austin!" A big, mean girl yelled at him...whilst stroking a boy's red hair. "Uh, yeah. I meant, I'm Austin and I'll be your waiter! The soup of the day is cream of potater!" He sang. Ally couldn't hold back the giggle that erupted from her mouth and instantly covered her mouth. "Sorry." She mumbled. He reached for her hand and pulled it down, smiling. His hand was stilling holding hers, and she couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks. "Don't. It was cute." It was soon his turn to cover his mouth. Trish somehow wiggled herself out of the booth. She was now sitting next to the red haired boy, chuckling at something he said. Austin awkwardly sat himself across from her.

"What's your name?" He asked. She knew she was going to stutter, she didn't even have to think on it. "Ally." Surprisingly, it came out crystal clear. He smiled and repeated it to himself before slowly but obviously pulling off his hat and apron. Ally pretended not to notice, and soon he was stripped down in his jeans and tee. "How come I've never seen you before?" He asked, folding his arms on the table and letting his head sit on them. "I don't get out much, mostly because my job is so important." Ally replied.

He let his head raise, perplexed by her answer. "Why?" He asked. She picked her brain for an excuse, but the only one that seemed right was the truth. "My dad and I live paycheck to paycheck. I work at Sonic Boom, our music store. On the weekends, I put up ads for the store in order to bring customers in." He was about to give her a pitiful answer, but she looked as if she was already waiting for one. "Do you sell guitars in green?" Ally was taken aback, seeing as she was waiting for an 'I'm sorry' or 'I hope you get more customers'. "Um... I think so." He perked up and sat up straight. She giggled as his big brown eyes searched hers in excitement. "I've got 200 bucks I want to blow. Let's go check it out?" She nodded and he got up pulling her tiny body up and close to his. For a second, she thought he was about to hug her. He yanked her out of the diner, bounding quickly to Sonic Boom.


	6. Meeting Austin's Parents Part One

**A/N: To I. Will. Make. My. Mark. Or Forgotten Moments, because I went back and your name was different, lol. I loved your idea and since Successes and Setbacks helped us fans meet Austin's parents (Not at ALL what I though they'd be...), I decided this would be a little easier to write. I think that I would've wrote Austin's parents into blunt, rocker parents who would pester him. If you've watched Degrassi, they're a lot like Eli's parents. But that won't happen so I'll stick to this.**

"Ugh..." Was all the three friends could hear from the floor of Sonic Boom. Customers were instantly repulsed by the blonde blot on the ground, wailing and groaning out inaudible words and phrases. It kind of made Ally want to toss Austin right out the store, but he was her friend... he was weird, but he was her friend. "Austin...?" Said Ally, as she awkwardly stood over him. He blew his bangs out of his face with all his anger boiling. "Ally! My parents are... making me... invite you over... for dinner..." He said with his eyes shutting immediately, cringing at the possible things his family could do to embarass him.

Ally didn't understand. He was wailing because he had to invite her over? Was she that bad? "Um, I'm sorry?" Ally had no idea what to say. Austin got off the floor ad passed the young girl, making his way to the counter where Dez was editing some footage on his camera and Trish was laughing at something on her phone. He propped himself on the counter and watched as Ally came in front of him. "Look, my family isn't normal. At all. My mom and dad run a Mattress store." He said. Ally remembered his parents quite fondly, they were unique bunch. "They talk in British accents and wave so much they get hand cramps. And my sister-" "Oh! I remember Alex. Yeah, she's awesome." Says Dez dreamily. Austin rolls his eyes and feels a little jealous. Simply because his best friend was probably better friends with Alex than he with him. In fact, Dez and Alex had their own handshake. "And... she's my twin." He says with a little shame. Ally giggled at his shame.

"I'd love to meet your sister." Said Ally as they stood on the streets near Austin's home. "You don't have to come! Really, Ally!" He kept trying to persuade her, but she bit her lip and shook her head as id the boy was as a silly as he sounded. Which he was.

It was the night of the dinner. Ally was prepared to meet them, but was perplexed by the fact that she was meeting a boy's parents. Parents of a boy that she wasn't even dating. She ended up settling on a simple dress like she always wore and some nice flats. However, she added some nice jewelry along with it. She was meeting someone's parents, she was always sure to look her best. She heard a slight bell ring outside her house and she ran down the steps to the door, opening it slightly. In front of her was her crazy famous friend, riding on a red bicycle. "I thought by now you'd have a car."


	7. Meeting Austin's Parents Part Two

A/N: FURNEDDDDDDFKDOFN...

"Nice to have you here, Ally." Mimi Moon said, her arm outstretched to the not-so-strage stranger in a calm manner. Ally smiled brightly, secretly admiring her vest that she wore. Austin grinned from her side, pleased that things were going well for the most part. Before Ally could grip the woman's hand, a loud screech rang from upstairs. It was so loud Ally snapped back her hand so quick she almost gave herself whiplash. Down came a short girl, who looked around the age of fourteen. But she couldn't of been, seeing as she must have been Austin's twin. "Ay, who's this?" The girl said, looking Ally up and down. Not in a menacing manner, but more of a 'Although I have no idea who this is, I still don't really care why they're here' kind of look. "Alexandria, this Ally-" "It's Alex. Alexandria is my prison name." Alex chuckled, shaking Ally's once again outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you!" Ally said, admiring the t-shirt that Alex wore. It was a Beatles tee, which Ally always loved. She's never seen one like this, though. "Where'd you get your shirt?" Ally asked Alex as she pulled her hand back. "My brother. He collects vintage tees from this guy down the street who runs a record store." She explained, pointing at a blushing Austin who was now in the dining room, which was to the very right of the entrance, becoming rather flustered with his parents over... Whatever it is. "It's funny you like the Beatles. None of the girlfriends Austin brought home before liked them..." She said, pondering on the thought. Ally snapped her head from Austin to the young twin, "What? Girlfriend? No, we're just friends." Ally chuckled nervously, having a sudden urge to bite her hair. Alex rolled her eyes playfully, smacking Ally's bare and pale arm. "Oh, hush up. You love him. And no mistake, he loves you too. He comes home every night talking about his day, exaggerating how much you were really with him. When in reality, I'm pretty sure that you might've just passed him by." She said, leaving a thoughtful Ally to follow the girl.

"This is amazing, Mrs. Moon." Ally said with a smile, thanking them for the fourth time since they started dinner. Mrs. Moon grinned sheepishly, "Thanks Ally. And call me Mimi." She said, with a slight wink at the end. Ally turned to see Austin chuckle, as he say directly across from her, while Alex was on her side. "Oh pish posh, hockey puck foo doo." Alex exclaimed, dropping her fork on her plate. Everyone but Ally looked at Alex with a disgusted look. "Such language is not allowed here, Alexandria Michelle Moon. To your room!" Mike said, but his voice so hilariously unserious that Alex stayed put. "I'm fine here. Besides, I had such reason for that language." Alex started to tease her parents. "Oh? And that reason being?" Mimi countered. "We all know you changed your name to Mimi in high school after getting teased about your real name-" "Alexandria-" "Uh-oh. Wrong move... My name is Alex. And yours is Bertrudeous." Alex said with a triumphant grin. Austin couldn't hold it in any longer, and let out a laugh so loud it made Mimi shake with embarrassment. "Is-is that true?" Ally asked, straining a compassionate smile that was sadly coming off as sarcastic. Mimi sighed in annoyance. She was always treated harshly in school for having an... Unusual name. "Yes. Yes it is." She cleared her throat, throwing a subtle glare Alex's way. "Okay... I'm sorry, mom." Alex said softly. Mimi looked dead into her mischievous daughter's eyes, which held a minuscule amount of sorrow. However, Mimi nodded. Austin silently pulled out his phone, pulling up Ally's contact. He quickly typed a message before making a loud groan come from his mouth. "Whoa! My tummy is full. Think I should head upstairs and lay down for a few. Ally, you can chill with my parents." Quickly, he stood up and walked toward the staircase while sending a very obvious wink toward Ally. The brunette cocked her head to the side before her phone beeped. Badly typed and in caps read, "COMR UPSTURS ND TEL DEM U GOTS TO PEE". Ally almost cracked up, but kept her soft exterior. "My, my..." Ally said with a sigh. Mimi and Mike looked up curiously from their plate of food, while Alex raised her eyebrows. "I've got to use the powder room." Ally accidentally smirked, but only Alex caught that. Alex smiled big, catching onto Ally's drift instantly. "Bathroom is just over there." Mimi pointed to a dark blue door which was near the entrance of the door. Ally couldn't possibly sneak up the steps, which were directly to the right of the bathroom door, without being caught. "Sorry. She'll have to use the other one upstairs." Alex said quickly, running at full speed toward the bathroom and tossing herself inside. Mimi and Mike looked toward Ally with a confused glance. "The bathroom is upstairs right next to Austin's room. You'll know it's Austin's room when you notice the pictures of pancakes on the walls." Ally laughed at that and walked upstairs, seeing Austin propped up outside his door. Ally shot him a smile, "Your family is crazy." She slipped inside. "You have no idea."

A/N: Sorry for taking a long ass time to update, I've been on another site for a while and kind of almost forgot about this place! I hope you liked it!


	8. No Such Thing

"No Such Thing"

It was halloween, nobody was technically awake still, but Dez and Trish were roaming the streets in search for a haunted mansion. Yes, a haunted mansion. As crazy as it sounded, it really wasn't that crazy. Dez was looking forward to it for ages, but Ally was too afraid and Austin had a party to perform at that night. So guess who relunctantly volunteered? Trish de la Rosa. And deep down, it wasn't that bad. Aside from the fact that almost every time he got candy, he would happily pull the girl aside and keep asking if she wanted to trade his boring butterscotch for her bubblegum. It was starting to get annoying. "Where is this stupid mansion anyway?!" Trish said with sass, looking at her ginger friend. He smiled bright and gave her a quick wink, which Trish growled at. Dez regained his composure and nervously nodded his head down the street, where the old house sat. Trish's eyes were as big as saucers. There were a lot of things that unsettled Trish. Spiders. Dez. Trent. And blue ice cream. It was just unnatural! But the one thing that outdid them all was... Mold. And this house was moldy. She remembered a time, back in preschool, when she accidentally bit into a sandwich which contained mold all around it. Ever since, she couldn't stand it. She just couldn't. But what could she have expected? Dez did say that they would be going to an old house. And last time, well, anyone checked, old houses owned a large amount of molding. "Go on, y-you doofus." She pushed him toward the house, her eyes falling on the front door. Her teeth chatters uncomfortably as she tried to seem calm. "You okay, Trish?" Her friend's voice was nothing less than sincere, because he looked genuinely concerned about her. But, even though her good sense told her to explain her situation, she couldn't have Dez thinking she was some weird clean freak. Even though it wasn't unusual for people to not like mold. It was unusual to be so scared of it you can't even think about it. "I'm fine. If you need me, I'll be out here."

The idea to stand out all alone was starting to get to Trish. It wasn't that the girl was afraid Slenderman was watching or anything, but she just didn't feel right letting the clumsiest, stupidest and most gullible boy on earth to walk around a booby trapped house. Basically, the guilt was starting to nip at her heart. Trish continuously glanced from the door of the house and to the kids beginning to call it a night, making her more anxious, "Dez!" She yelled, opening the door slightly to make sure he could hear her. But there was no response. Her heart sped up faster, as she reluctantly stepped inside the house. The old, tattered furniture was lit up by the moonlight from the window. Well, what was left of the so called windows. "Dez!" She yelled again, hoping her friend would answer. She was beginning to get even more worried about the friend she didn't even consider a friend. A loud crack of thunder rang outside, before the sound of millions of water droplets hit the ground outside. "Are you kidding me? Dez! We need to go the weather is horrible!" She continued on her way upstairs, still trying to find a light somewhere. That's when a pained squeal came from upstairs. As fast as lightning, Trish rushed up the stairs, refusing to stop for anything. "Answer me, Dez. Words, sounds, anything!" She continued to shout, coming to an old hallway, paintings with ladies and gentlemen, dating back to the 18, maybe 1700's. As Trish ran toward a closed door, the only closed door, she ran straight into a dresser, which dug's it's wooden side into her hip. She fell instantly, pain erupting throughout her body (Don't act like those don't hurt!). "Ouch! That wasn't there-" Her eyes grew bigger, realizing something. Almost a dozen objects were floating in mid air above her head. Her fingers dug into the red rug she was on, her eyes shutting tightly. This is it. This was how Trish was to die. Death by weird floating objects in a haunted house on Halloween when she could've been at home, enjoying anything but this. Then, in that instant, the rug she sat so comfortably on was being dragged backwards. "Ahh!" The girl yelled, her face paling in fear. But her eyes were glued shut, staying tight no matter where she was getting dragged away to. After a while, the dragging stopped, followed by a door slamming closed. "You okay?" She knew that voice anywhere. She opened her eyes, to see Dez standing up against the door, looking at the girl with a sympathetic look. "Oh, Dez!" She yelled, gripping the boy in her arms. "Never, never leave me alone out there again." His chest rumbled, indicating the boy was laughing. "Trish, you told me to leave-" "I SAID NEVER."

A/N: Sooooooooo, guess what? This was supposed to be posted on Halloween. But who's a procrastinator? This girl! I hope you liked it. Could be taken as romantic. Could not. All on you.


	9. Kidnapped: Part One

**A/N: This story was requested by none other than the lovely MercyandLove. I hope you love it, darling! This chapter will be divided, so this is part one, and part two will be uploaded later.**

"Kidnapped: Part One"

"Please?" Ally's brown orbs were digging into Austin's self-control, as he tried to remain stern. She, however, had no doubt that her puppy eyes would work. All she had to do was give him a look and he was at her beckon call. "N-no, Ally. I will not tell her. You do it." Although Austin didn't necessarily like it at all when he had to say no to his beauty (the nickname he couldn't help but give her), he was not going to put himself in between Ally and Trish's fight. The girls had disagreed on some song Ally was working on for him, and suddenly it just all got personal. It's been going on for a week, longer than Austin and Ally have been together, actually. Ally wanted Austin to ask for forgiveness on behalf of herself, but Austin didn't want to be the one Trish forced to listen to her problems and how much she hated 'Ally being a coward' or 'Ally's sensitive side'. "Puh-lease!" She gripped his hands, which were slowly beginning to sweat, as she leaned in close to his face. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, trying to keep his composure. _She can't get you if you don't let her... _Austin thought as he stared back at her, and thankfully for him, his ginger friend burst through the doors at the very second he was to give in.

"Hey guys!" The boy was clad in neon yellow jeans (which looked uncomfortably tight on him), a plaid red and blue long sleeve, and green converse. So basically, he was imitating a rainbow. "Hi, Dez." Ally sighed, feeling defeated since she was almost about to beat her record of 2.18 minutes for how long it took her to convince Austin into something. "I was wondering if you've seen Trish around." Dez asked, looking around Sonic Boom, which was exceptionally quiet today. "No. I was hoping Austin could-" Before Ally could finish, he slammed his hand on her mouth, making her squeal before pushing him off. Dez looked in between the couple in confusion, but he simply shrugged off the feeling. He felt it every day anyways. "Ugh, fine. You don't have to find her for me, Austin." She told him, hopping onto the counter and giving him a reassuring smile. But this only made Austin feel guilty. Saying no to Ally was one thing, but then knowing that he made her sad because he did? That feeling sucked. "OKAY! I'll go find her." Austin reluctantly told her, folding his arms over his chest. "Thank you!" She brushed her pink lips along his left cheek and let them come off with a smacking sound. Austin's cheeks instantly turned a hundred shades redder than they ever did before. He quickly looked at Dez, who was too busy with working out his new iPhone that he didn't notice the flirtatious exchange. Austin shot her a shy smile before darting out of the store in search of his friend.

It had been three hours, which didn't come as a surprise to Ally. Trish must've been talking off Austin's ear that whole time. She promised herself she'd pay him back later, but she was already forgetting about him when Dallas popped his head inside the store. His whole body soon came into view, showing off his cocky stance. He glided over to Ally wordlessly, simply giving her a 'seducing' stare. However, Ally rolled her eyes and walked from behind her counter. "Yes, Dallas?" She asked, folding her arms under her chest. The movement made her bust pop up a bit, which Dallas eagerly looked down to see. Ally followed his eyes to her breasts, before unfolding her arms and slapping his face. It wasn't really hard, because he ended up laughing a bit. "Oh, Ally. Don't act like you didn't like me looking at you that way. Austin doesn't seem to give your body the attention it deserves." He murmured, leaning in slightly before pulling back a little. "You're a jerk and a loser." She spat at him, going back behind her counter, expecting that to be the end of the conversation. "I came here to ask you a question. Will you go out with me?" His voice drastically changed from cocky, to sweet and hopeful. Ally had to look up into his eyes just to make sure it wasn't another voice saying it. When she was sure he said it, she let out a mocking laugh. "In your dreams." Those three words rang in Dallas' ears for a minute, him standing there staring at her in disbelief, as she ignored his existence. "Are you serious?" He squeaked out, his fists clenching. But Ally paid no mind. In fact, she had a customer with her at the moment. Dallas was not only mad she turned him down, but mad that a month ago, she was all over him, and now she was dismissing him altogether. "You'll regret it, Ally." He growled, storming out of the store even though the girl was no longer paying attention to him or his pathetic threat. He wasn't serious… was he?

"Shut up, Austin!" Ally laughed, gripping his arm as they walked the long way to her house. Ally insisted to go in alone, but Austin thought he should escort his lady where she needed to go. "I'm serious. He was all like, 'You'll pay, Moon. You and your girlfriend'." Austin did a funny impression of his run-in with Dallas, who seemed less than interested in the blonde by the first glance. "He's a retard. I wish he'd leave me alone." Ally murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. He nodded, his left arm around her torso, pulling her protectively into his side, and his right hand shoved into his pocket. The walk became silent for a while, as they just enjoyed each other's company. But the feeling only lasted a little while when Austin and Ally were hit over the head, knocking them out cold.

**A/N: Hopefully the second part will be out soon!**


	10. Kidnapped: Part Two

**A/N: This chapter was a little weird to write. So excuse my awkward attempts at an action filled chapter.**

Waking up wasn't easy as the two friends were knocked out good. They could feel their bones, which by the way, resembled jelly to their newly refreshed senses. When they awoke, anyway, they noticed they were somewhere unfamiliar. It was a rusty, old looking warehouse. Nothing much really. Austin's hands were tied to Ally's, so any attempts of breaking free were almost impossible. The knots were tied repeatedly. "Awake already?" Said a deep and dark voice. Ally and Austin both looked up to see none other than Dallas. He had his hair slicked back, and his clothes consisted of black jeans, a black sweater and black leather gloves. "Where are we?" Ally sounded sleepy, as if whatever knocked her out before was still lingering in her senses. "Far away from your idiotic friends _Trish and Dez._" He said their names as if it tasted like blood in his mouth.

Austin's arms jolted outward, hoping it would at least loosen the ropes, but they were too tight for the singer. He was basically helpless. And he hated that. Had anyone known what crazy maniac Dallas was, Austin would've suggested locking him up in a containment unit with a bouncy ball. Might keep him company. "Why would you bring us here?" Austin asked, while Ally was slowly drifting off on his shoulder. Dallas seemed to be alone, no accomplices. First rule of kidnapping, never do it alone. Escaping might be easier than Austin thought. All he had to do was stall the boy in front of him and he could get loose. "Why wouldn't I? You stole Ally from me. And therefore, I had to do something about it." "And kidnapping was the best plan?" Dallas snapped his head to Austin as he tauntingly walked around the two, making a joke out of it all. "Of course. I'll kill you off and have Ally as my own." The plan was absolutely absurd. There was a good chance people were already looking for them. "You _honestly _think that you could get away with this?" In that moment, he slipped his hand out of the tight hold. To keep the illusion he was still in distress, he kept his hand behind his back as he fiddled with his other hand. Dallas paid no mind, though. "I don't know. It's a good try, though." Austin paused his actions, honestly stunned someone could be that stupid. With an absent mind, he whipped his hand out to motion his confusion, "How could someone be this stupid? People know we're missing!" Dallas noticed the blonde's free hand, almost at the same time Austin did. Before he could react, Ally's foot had driven its way up Dallas' crotch, and the boy fell to the ground. "Whoa…" Austin exclaimed, standing up as well as Ally. She easily released her ands from the rope's hold. "How long have you been free?" She rubbed her red wrists, ignoring her boyfriend's cluelessness. "I've been free for 15 minutes, Austin. I was just waiting until he got distracted so I could destroy his manhood." Ally laughed a little, and Austin stared at her for a moment. "Doesn't matter. Let's get out of here." Luckily, their jackets, which held their phones, were right next to the door so they quickly took them up, calling the police.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" Trish yelled, grabbing the couple into her long arms, almost suffocating them all the way. Austin couldn't help but laugh. "It wasn't too hard. Dallas is a little clumsy in planning." Ally said, watching as her old crush was dragged into a police car. Dez was literally latched onto Austin's leg, murmuring that he would never let either of them go… ever. And the couple believed him. When Dez was determined, he was determined. "I can't believe he kidnapped you." Said Trish, who looked up at the two. Just then, a loud beeping sound came into only Austin's ears. However, everyone looked completely unfazed.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Austin!" A voice, soft as honey, was calling in Austin's ears. Austin's brown eyes popped open to see Ally standing over him, clad in her usual floral attire. He smiled when he saw her blonde dip dyed ends trailing down her shoulders. "Hello beautiful." Austin said almost immediately. He grabbed her waist and brought her to him, sitting up from his blue bed and kissing her cheek. "You were screaming in your sleep, when I walked up, your alarm was beeping really loudly. What was wrong?" Ally rubbed her hand up and down his arm. Austin pondered on if he should tell her or not, when he just smiled. "Nothing. Everything was fine." Ally smiled wide, noticing the red on his cheeks. "Okay-" That's when Ally's phone beeped with a text from Dallas. "Oh, it's Dallas. He said he'd like to meet up for a double date tonight. He met some girl named Aisha. You wanna go?" Austin's eyes glanced at the phone, then back to his girlfriend. He softly gripped he phone from her grip. "Babe, I think it's best we distance ourselves from Dallas. Okay?" He gave her puppy dog eyes, as he tossed the phone out of his room and into the hallway. She looked after it, "But-" When she turned back, Austin's pink lips captured hers, and she instantly forgot. Dallas who?

**A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to make it a dream. I hope you liked it! I have to tend to my other stories on another website so I tried to finish this up.**


End file.
